Porous metal organic frameworks are known from the prior art. They are distinguished, in particular, by their porosity and can frequently be employed in applications comparable to those which are known for inorganic zeolites.
Metal organic frameworks usually comprise an at least bidentate organic compound coordinated to a metal ion to form the skeleton of the metal organic framework.
An appropriate choice of metal and/or organic compound makes it possible to optimize the framework for the desired field of application. For example, the choice of the organic compound can exert an influence on the pore distribution. In addition, the metal can make a contribution in adsorption processes.
There is thus a continual need to provide specific metal organic frameworks which, in particular, have extraordinary properties attributable to the choice of the metal and of the organic compound.